Strength
by Ela Roy
Summary: Minx Oneshot - Marissa's tortured thoughts and how Bianca soothed them


The night air was balmy and quiet, not even a breeze to whisper around the balcony and soothe its occupant's troubled thoughts. The redhead sat staring straight ahead her hazel eyes unblinking. Ambient light shone up from the pool casting shadows over the pale skin of Marissa's legs and arms. Shorts and a string vest were the only things cool enough to wear in the oppressive heat yet strangely the lawyer did not feel the warmth.

"_You are not his mother."_

The spiteful words were set on replay each like a blow to Marissa's heart. JR had used them before in anger it was inevitable that he would do it again but still they hurt. Marissa Tasker loved little AJ Chandler just like his birth mother had, she wept silent tears when he cried and lit up like a thousand sunsets when he smiled. AJ rarely cried but he had tonight when his little ears picked up on his father's terse words, it was like watching her son being whipped each word lashing AJ's skin and heart.

"_You are not his mother."_

Hazel eyes closed, thick eyelashes glistening with the weight of Marissa's tears. She had tried to keep things civil, tried to soothe JR's bruised ego by assuring him that nothing would change for AJ or him but it had all been in vain. JR had chosen the path of least resistance using alcohol as his crutch as he journeyed towards oblivion. But oblivion was not a place the Chandler tycoon had ever resided in peacefully, it fuelled his vindictive meanness and for Marissa and AJ that meant nothing but heartache.

"Marissa?"

The sleepy voice brought hazel eyes open and looking up towards the sliding door. The hesitant smile on Bianca's face dissolved into a worried frown as she took in the tears in her girlfriend's eyes. Bare feet slapped across the tiled balcony as the brunette approached; Marissa's eyes blinked rapidly her frazzled thoughts not enough to prevent her from admiring Bianca's lithe form covered in nothing more than an old Pine Valley High basketball shirt.

The sun lounge creaked under the weight of another body as Bianca sat down and enveloped the smaller woman in a hug. Marissa's head settled on the brunette's shoulder, soft fragrant hair tickling her nose as she inhaled the unique scent of Bianca Montgomery. It reminded her of an orchard on a spring day the fruit trees ripe for picking.

"Did you sleep at all?"

Marissa sighed in answer. She had left the Chandler mansion and come straight to Wildwind needing Bianca's brand of magic to soothe her troubled mind. They had sat for hours talking and planning a way around the court case that JR was going to haul them through. Bianca had been a tower of strength remaining steadfastly positive against each of Marissa's negative fears. Together they had huddled up on the couch forgetting time and then everything else as conversation tapered out and kisses rushed in.

Bianca Montgomery's kisses were like a drug no less intoxicating to Marissa than alcohol was to JR. The redhead got drunk on them; she forgot who she was, where she was and what she was doing. So when Bianca had finally pulled her lips away and suggested they go to bed Marissa was too far gone to do anything but nod.

"You really need to sleep sweetie."

They were the same words Bianca had whispered hours ago as she pulled her exhausted girlfriend down onto the bed. Tiredness had been the last thing on Marissa's mind as silky soft skin brushed up against her when Bianca spooned her. The brunette had yawned into the warmth of Marissa's neck the breath chasing away the redhead's desire and replacing it with a wealth of gentleness. Bianca had not been sleeping well not since the flashbacks had returned to tear at the sanctity that slumber had once offered. Marissa had taken the brunette's hand in hers and kissed her knuckles softly before tucking their hands at her waist and whispering goodnight. Bianca had fallen asleep within minutes.

"I know and I would, if I could just switch off my brain."

Bianca pulled back from the hug to look into troubled eyes.

"How can I help?"

The half smile dimmed the pain in hazel orbs.

"Holding me seemed to work."

With an agility that Marissa was too tired to muster Bianca pulled her forward and to her feet guiding her back into the darkened room and to the bed. This time the brunette didn't spoon Marissa instead she lay facing her pulling her close enough so that every part of their bodies touched even their foreheads.

"Close your eyes."

Bianca's voice was still husky with sleep, its deepness working at any resistance Marissa may have had. Eyelids flickered closed only to open again when Bianca began to sing _Forever More_. Tears glistened and Marissa's breath caught, Bianca kissed her softly.

"Eyes closed remember?"

Marissa's smile was adorable.

"I love you so much."

Bianca kissed her again.

"Sleep sweetie, just close your eyes and sleep."

Marissa did and the sweet husky voice began to sing again. The words wrapped around Marissa's body and soul soothing her troubled thoughts and sending her off into Morpheus' realm. And even in her dreams she could feel Bianca's hold upon her because the brunette was her dream; she was her music box and her song, she was the source of strength that Marissa knew would help her fight every battle that came their way.


End file.
